new york fun
by Ruth.Talbot
Summary: nick goes to new york for business, adalind goes to new york for shopping and cocktails


New York fun and games

I own nothing from grimm, shadowhunters or the spice girls

"stop, right there" I feel a hand on my shoulder then the sublte tones of the spice girls song "Stop" turning around to continue the song "thankyou very much I need somebody with a human touch, hey you always on the run, gotta slow it down baby gotta have some fun" the smiling face of the only hexenbeist to share my clothes is standing in front of me, "adalind shade, as I live and breath, my god lady what are you doing in town" pulling her in for the tightest of hugs, god ive missed this woman we have quite a wild few years whilst she was learning how to really control her powers and it was fun and glittery, in so many ways, when I say this girl can party take it from me she can and im the king of late nights, that was until her mother and sean renard got their claws in her then she become power mad and slightly evil, but the woman in front of me is all light and love.

"im here with my husband who here for work" "husband, what when I need to hear everything and I mean everything, cocktails?" "magnus you read my mind, but first tell me why your shopping in a a you like to call it a mundane shop and eyeing a very attactive navy blue crushed velvet suit when with a snap of your fingers you could have it in your closet" "well my partner would find it and I want this suit to be something special when he finally asks me" "oh right we need to get to yours and cocktails I need details on all and my tail shouldnt be for normal ears, if you know what I mean" "well lets get some food and I will portal us to the loft"

ACCROSS TOWN

"detective burkhurdt, im alec lightwood head of the new york institue thankyou for coming all the way from portland, I must say your reputation proceeds you've made quite a name for yourself befriending wesen and letting them help you with your investigations its forward thinking and I like it a lot, I myself am trying to do the same I hold regular downworld meetings here, but anyway let me give you the tour" "well I try if it hadnt been for my friends I know for sure that I wouldnt have survived my first year as a grimm, it was a lot to take in considering my mother kept it hidden from me for years" the two men chatted whilst walking through the ops room the walls where lined with computer screens and evey hi tech gadet known to man wu would have died and gone to heaven.

"yeah clary was pretty much the same, her mom kept everything from her so when she turned eighteen she got the sight and thought she was going mad, then all the stuff with the mortal cup and her mom it was a hard transition for her but eventually she got it and now she one of my best shadowhunters as well as soon to be sister in law, then she really will be a pain talking of which there she is" turning to the right theres a hugh gym type room and in there a two woman with batons beating the living hell out of each other, alec knocks on the window and the woman stop, walking through the double doors the woman come over to meet the men, one is dressed in a very figure hugging cat suit she has long dark hair and chocolate eyes she, the other is in leggings and a crop top, with the most shocking red hair ive seen in years with green eyes "izzy, clary id like you to meet nick burkhurdt the grimm from portland" "grimm as in grimm fairytales really" the red head asks "yep thats me good to meet you, I hear like me you were a little shocked to find the world is not just made up of men and women but everything in between" "yeah you could say that the first shadowhunter I met was jace and now im engaged to him" "well how about this the first wesen that vogued in front of me is now my wife if thats not a fairytales I dont know what is" "so happy ever after really does exist" "id like to think so, so where is your fiance" "jace hes with max training outside" "max is our younger brother, im izzy alecs sister nice to meet you so wheres the wife? " "likewise, busy buying up bloomingdales and I kinda like to be able not max the credit cards out she probably buying everything from kitchen towels to kellys graduation suit" "whose kelly" "sorry kelly is our son and hes only just turned one, hes staying with our friends monroe and rosealee whilst we're here so shall we get down to business" "yeah lets go to my office we heard some rumours about this blackclaw but only snippets, we have our spies out looking in things for us" nick and alec head towards alec office to finish their conversation.

AT THE LOFT

"oh my god a grimm, aladlind shade your mother would spin in her grave if she hadnt been dug up and ground down, really its to funny, but tell me child is it true what they say about grimms"magnus asked with a wiggle of the eyebrows "a lady dosent tell, but oh my god yes hes like a machine, and so chiselled youd think hes been carved out of marble, you know I was his first vogue and he was my first grimm it was fated" holding her martini glass up for a refil, magunus duely replinshed the glass, " you know nick is at the insitute today meeting with the head going over all things black claw" "hes meeting my alec, oh yes ive heard of this black claw really, they cant be serious" "yes, they are, wait one moment My alec something you need to share with the class mr bane"


End file.
